The present disclosure herein relates to a plasma generating apparatus and a treatment method using the same.
Medical application of low temperature atmospheric plasma has been progressed by using thermal characteristics of plasma for blood coagulation or tissue removal during procedure until early 2000s. From early 2000s, the low temperature atmospheric plasma has been widely applied to devices such as a harmful gas filter and an air cleaner using microorganism sterilization and disinfection characteristics of the plasma. In recent years, medical application of low temperature atmospheric plasma has been interested as a new medical device based on a research result on interaction of the plasma and a bio-cell.
To utilize the low temperature atmospheric plasma system for skin care or as a medical device, stability to temperature and also various structures according to application regions are basically required. Recent research and development regarding the plasma system is classified in two categories. First is an indirect type plasma system in which plasma is generated in a plasma generator to irradiate plasma flume to a position to be treated or managed. However, its treatment effect is slightly low. Second is a direct type plasma system in which a target to be treated or managed is utilized as a ground electrode, which has a high treatment effect. However, a target to be irradiated or treated and a power electrode almost contact each other and it has a low uniformity. Thus, a system capable of simultaneously using the direct method and the indirect method is required to effectively use the plasma on a further wider area.